


Oops

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: Humor, M/M, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jihoon finds Taeil's erotica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> for Justine <3

“Hyung, can I use your iPad for a second?”

Jihoon addressing him brings Taeil out of his daze. They’re all at dinner in the dorm, squished around the tiny table, shoving down bulgogi like only they can. The poor deliveryman had taken three trips to bring all the food in.

“What?” Taeil asks, turning and seeing the maknae grinning, a smear of sauce on his face. 

“Yukwon hyung says that the sky is blue because of reflection, but I think it’s from refraction. Can I use your iPad for a sec to Google it?” 

“What about your phone?” Taeil mumbles around a mouthful of beef.

At this, Jihoon looks very sheepish indeed. “I broke it. Again.”

Inwardly, Taeil sighs. This is not the first time Jihoon has broken a phone. In fact, he goes through them so quickly that the people at the local Samsung shop know him by name now. 

“Please?” Jihoon pleads, his bottom lip sticking out, and Taeil nearly chokes on the food he was eating. Fuck, he can’t handle Jihoon when he does that.

Yukwon is staring at him with a raised eyebrow, almost challenging Taeil to give the iPad to the younger man so he can be proven right. It doesn’t surprise him that those two are arguing about something so minor; they butt heads all the time, often about random, inconsequential facts no one else cares about. He shakes his head and turns back to his bulgogi. “Sure.”

He fiddles with his chopsticks, listening to the conversation around him, and is about to shove a particularly tasty-looking morsel in his mouth when –

“Hyuuung!” comes the drawn out cry from Jihoon. Again. “What’s your password?”

He sighs, the piece of beef dropping back into his bowl. He loves Jihoon, he knows he does, but when the maknae gets an idea in his head he sure is stubborn about it. “2045.”

Jihoon taps away contentedly, and Taeil begins eating again; maybe now he will be able to finish his meal in peace.

“Damn. We’re both wrong. It’s because of how molecules in the air scatter light.” Jihoon says a minute later, rather dejectedly.

“Told you.” Jiho mumbles.

Taeil looks up and can see Jihoon puffing up like an angry cat, ready to unleash a counter attack – damn it, can’t they ever eat in peace? (If it’s not Jihoon and Yukwon, or Jihoon and Jiho going at it, it’s Kyung poking fun at Jaehyo) – and speaks quickly.

“Hey, both of you drop it. I want to eat without a headache for once.”

Thankfully, both of the maknaes do as they are told for once, and silence falls over the dinner table, broken only by content eating sounds. Taeil is tired – it’s been a long day of recording for his solo –¬ and he feels his eyes start to droop, sleepy after all the food.

“Hey, hyung, you have iBooks on here! I didn’t know that.” Jihoon exclaims, tapping Taeil on the wrist.

Faint alarm bells start to ring in his head, but before he can snatch the iPad away, Jihoon has already opened the app and is reading the titles, his mouth spelling out the words.

Shit.

Taeil hunches down. Maybe if he makes himself small enough, Jihoon will forget he is there, but as he watches the maknae’s mouth open wide, he can see what is coming and winces.

“Hyung… why do you have a book called ‘Big Dick Stud’?”

Taeil shuts his eyes and sinks even further into his seat as chopsticks fall into bowls, chewing and conversation stops and every eye in the room falls on him. He can feel it.

“Kyung… downloaded it as a joke?” He pleads, weakly, and opens one eye to see Kyung smiling the biggest shit-eating grin he has ever seen.

“No, I didn’t.” He shoots back gleefully. “That’s all you, hyung.”

Jihoon, unfortunately, continues talking. “What is ‘Barracks Buttfuck’ about? And ‘Fuck the Foreplay’?”

Jiho starts sniggering into his bowl at that, and the noise makes something in Taeil snap. Face flushed, he stands up so abruptly that his chair falls to the floor. Without saying a word, he snatches the iPad out of Jihoon’s outstretched hands and hurries back to his room, fingers gripping the damn thing so hard his knuckles turn white.

//

“Hyung, come out and talk to me? I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Jihoon gripes.

He has been in Taeil’s room for nearly ten minutes now, trying to coax a mortified Taeil out from under the blankets, where he has taken refuge.

“No.”

“Fine. I’m coming in there then.” And before Taeil can do anything, Jihoon flips up the blanket and crawls underneath, settling comfortably behind Taeil, his arms encircling the other man’s waist.  
“I’m sorry, hyung. I thought it would be funny.” He whispers into Taeil’s shoulder, his breath heating the spot uncomfortably.

“Well, it wasn’t.” Taeil retorts miserably. He can’t even begin to imagine how long the others are going to tease him for this. “Kyung will never let me live it down.”

Jihoon ignores this. “Hey, why were you reading stories about me?” He inquires suddenly. Taeil can feel him wriggle with excitement.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Big dick stud. That’s about me, right?” He whispers, his lips close to Taeil’s ear now.

“Oh my god! Jihoon!” Taeil bursts into laughter and elbows the maknae, who starts laughing too. 

“I really am sorry, hyung.” Jihoon whispers, tightening his arms around Taeil.

The older man rolls over and smiles at Jihoon, his shame forgotten. 

“Wanna read one together?”

Jihoon’s hand is already brushing past his stomach, flitting down to his thigh, coming to rest just on his waistband. “Nah. Fuck the foreplay.”

Taeil grins and leans forward to kiss Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> did u kno??
> 
> based on a tru story!!
> 
> well sort of. i have no idea if this happened to taeil or not. I just know it happened to me and mY MUM HAHAHAHAHAHA (re: the finding erotica bit LMAO)
> 
> i'll let u speculate on which one of us was taeil and which one of us was Jihoon
> 
> anyway
> 
> I know this is shit but it's just a quick lil thing I wrote in an hour for my bestest friend


End file.
